


The L Word

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, The L Word - Freeform, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: Aelin really, really likes Rowan. After dancing in the middle of the sidewalk, she figures out what that means.





	The L Word

Aelin has only been dating Rowan for a few months but gods, she had never felt like this. They just fit, like two pieces in a thousand, piece puzzle, destined to be by each other’s side.

Aelin would never admit that though, Aelin would never admit she was in ‘the L word’. She just really really liked him. She just really likes how his eyes shone in the starlight of their first date when he took her out skating on a pond in the park. She liked the way his nose crinkled when he laughed at one of her stupid jokes. She liked his courage and strength and humor. She liked everything about him.

Currently they were walking down the street, hand in hand, having just come back from one of their many dates to the bakery down the street from her apartment. Music filled the air as street performers lined the street, with hats or cases out to collect tips as they performed. Rowan stopped, turning to face her fully, “Dance with me.”  
“What?” A bubbling laugh escaped her mouth.   
“You heard me,” his hands fit against her waist, “dance with me.”   
The smile on his face was contagious, because soon after the smile split his face, one was growing on hers.   
Without further words spoken, the two swayed and danced to the street music.   
The two swayed back and forth, content to be in each other’s arms as the rest of the world passed them by.   
“Hey Aelin,” he said softly, breaking the silence surrounding them.   
She felt the vibrations from his voice on the cheek she had pressed to his chest.   
“Yes,”  
“I love you,” he looked hesitant to say it, almost as if he was afraid to scare her away.   
It all hit her at once. Somewhere along the way Aelin had fallen madly in love with Rowan. And surprisingly, she was okay with that.   
“I love you too.”


End file.
